Stay With Me
by dede94e
Summary: What if Harris knew something about Bobby that Ann didn't? Story set up after 3x09!


_Author's note: After the scene of Bobby and Ann sleeping apart (3x10) I had this idea, it might be crazy but I couldn't helped but write it._

_Hope you 'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing it!_

**CHAPTER 1**: Turning Page

The skyline of Dallas outside of the window was such a great view but the only thing Ann could see was Bobby's face, disappointed for all that happened lately between them. It was early in the morning, she was sitting on a armchair wearing her beige dressing gown, thinking of Bobby's words.

'_I'm saying I need some time to figure things out_'.

She took a deep breathe realizing that their marriage was even closer to the end that she ever thought. After all that they'd been through she's never imagined that something like that would happened. Deep down she was still hoping that somehow they would fix it eventually but would Bobby ever trust her again? She'd lied to him about Emma's existence only because opening that wound would have been too painful for her and about her affair with John Ross because she'd thought she could've handled her own daughter but about Harris' kiss? She couldn't define exactly the importance of that kiss, he'd surely surprised her with it but she wasn't surprised about his feelings for her. Step by step he was showing the real Harris, the one she'd fallen in love with years ago, but at what price?

She took a look at her wedding ring, almost 8 years ago she'd married Bobby and now she was in a hotel room after he'd made clear the fact that he didn't want her around for a while. Taking a deep breath she put her hand in her hair, moving her look back to the skyline.

'Annie?'

That voice interrupter her thoughts. For a moment she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone in that hotel room. When she turned to the bathroom door everything came clear in her head watching at him. Harris. He was walking out the bathroom buttoning his shirt. She watched at him before to suffocate a gasp and turned to the window. Tears started filling up her eyes, she felt guilty for what had happened.

'Annie..' he whispered with a broken voice, 'are you okay?'. He sat on the edge of the bed in front of her and slowly placed his hands on her knee. Taking a deep breath she turned to him meeting his look.

'Are you really asking me that, Harris?'. A tear dropped down her face to his hand.

'Look, about last night..'

'Last night has been a mistake. I didn't mean to drag you in this'.

He started caressing her leg with his finger. 'Don't you think I'm in this since the beginning?'. She ignored the idea of opposing to that line as he was right. Bobby and her had had few problems, but they'd always fixed by the end of the day as their love was more important than any issue. The real problem has started when he'd found out about Emma, since then their marriage has never been the same. Bobby has already had his problems to take care of at the Ewing Global and with John Ross, she's never wanted him to worry about her problems with Emma too. Her and John Ross were tearing the family apart having that affair, she didn't mean to lie to him or to keep secrets, she'd just wanted to fix that situation alone, or at least with Sue Ellen but everything's gone in the wrong way.

'It's my fault'.

* * *

><p>'Are you kicking me out?'<p>

'I'm just saying I need some time to figure things out' Bobby said watching straight in her eyes. Those words hit her like a knife straight into her heart. There was nothing she could have said to fix it, their marriage was hanging by a thread. She turned away with tears in her eyes and walked out of the room without turning back to him.

After she left John Ross and Pamela's bedroom she walked upstairs to take some clothes. When she walked in her bedroom a cold feeling went through her heart. '_I need some time to figure things out_'. Bobby's voice was still in her head, she couldn't believe he really had asked her. She took a bag and filled it with some clothes, hoping that situation wouldn't last for too long.

Walking downstairs with the bag in her hand she met Bobby walking over his study. None of them said anything, they just stared at each other before Bobby walked away. She took a deep breath, fighting back the tears and walked over the main door before to shout it behind her.

On her way from Southfork to the Omni Hotel, some tears dropped down her face. Harris had kissed her and she'd lied to Bobby, again. *What kind of woman do that to her own husband?* she thought. When she'd shot Harris while back, the first thing she'd done was telling Bobby about what happened but this time, the last thing she'd wanted was Bobby to know the truth. It was just a kiss but still she hadn't had enough strength to tell it to her own husband, but why? Why did that kiss force her to lie? She started wondering what it really had meant to her. She'd let him kissing her twice. The way their lips had met that night, all the memories had come back in her mind.

She arrived at the hotel and took a room, replying with a cold 'I don't know' when the receptionist had asked her for how long she'd have stayed there. She went in her room and left the bag at the ground, feeling so cold in that empty place. Suddenly that situation started looking familiar to her, it was like the day she'd left Harris many years ago. She hadn't had a place to go so she'd spent few days in a hotel away from Dallas downtown, away from him. The only difference was that she didn't want to leave Bobby, not because of some lies. She believed that their love would have won against everything but she was starting to believe that she wasn't right, at least not anymore. She sat at the edge of the bed and put her handbag next to her. She hid her face in her hands trying to fighting the tears. She couldn't find a reasonable explanation of why her life had changed so drastically and in such a short time.

Her phone rang, interrupting the sound of her sobs. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears before to turn and take her phone. The name that showed up on the screen wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see. 'Harris?' she said with a broken voice.

'Ann, are you okay?'

'What do you want?' she said trying to go straight to the point. The last thing she wanted was talking with someone that wasn't Bobby asking her to go back at home.

'What happened last night..' he took a pause, maybe waiting for her to interrupt him but she just didn't say anything, '.. we need to talk'.

'We do..' she barely said. If she was in a hotel room was because of that kiss, sooner or later she had to face him. 'Can you come to the OMNI?'.

'The OMNI? What happened?' he asked, she could her the shock in his voice. She took a deep breath before to be ready to say the truth out loud.

'Your mother saw us last night and she told Bobby about the kiss.. Bobby kicked me out' a tear traced her cheek saying that. 'Come here if you can. Room 30' she said before to close the call. She didn't want to answer to any of his questions at the phone. She put her cell on the bed before to laid down her back, trying to think about something else.

Less than an hour later someone knocked at door. In the meantime, she'd had a glass of bourbon to help pushing away the worries. No wonder of who that person was but she was still surprised to see her ex-husband once she opened the door. The last time she saw him, his lips were pressed against hers. When she met his look, a little smile appeared on her face. She didn't know if it was just a sing of kindness or she was really glad to see him, again. She took a step back, letting him coming into the room and shouting the door behind him. He turned to her watching straight in her eyes. It was almost impossible for her to not cry but she handled it.

'I'm sorry for what my mother did. She had no right..' he started taking few steps towards her. She lowered her head, hating Judith even more. 'I hope you believe me when I say that I would've never told Bobby about that kiss'.

'I know' she said raising her head back. Ann started to walk over the bed, without looking at him. 'I should've told him the truth before her..'

'This doesn't excuse her for what she did..' he interrupted her sentence.

'Don't you think I know that? Your mother just.. did what she can do best, humiliate me' she said closing her eyes remembering of all the terrible things she'd said to her in the past.

'Ehi..' he got closer and put his hands on her shoulders. 'I should've never kissed you and nothing of this would've happened..' he said making her turn to him, 'I'm sorry, Annie'. Watching straight in his eyes a tear dropped down her face, tracing her cheek before Harris slowly moved his hand and wiped it. 'You don't deserve this..' he whispered. He instinctively moved his face closer to her until their lips met in a sweet but cold kiss. When she broke it to watch at him, no words were necessary, they just stared at each other before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

'Harris..' she said trying to push him away. 'Harris, stop! Stop..' she put his hands on his shoulders and moved his back.

'I kissed you and it was a mistake but I know you're feeling something for me' he said, watching straight in her eyes.

'I.. am but.. this is not.. right' she barely said, 'I'm married'.

'You want this, I know it' he said caressing her face. 'Don't deny it'. She was shocked but he was right, she knew he was. She wanted him, like all these years never happened but something inside her was telling her it was wrong.

'Harris, I..'

He took a step closer to her, holding her hand. 'That kiss changed everything, you know that.. Let's be us, again' he whispered moving his other hand under her chin and got closer.

She could feel is warm breath against her lips. Her heart started beating faster and faster, somehow the desire was growing inside her. She slowly moved her arms to hug you and keep him close. A little smile appeared on his face before he moved his lips on her neck and started to kiss it. She let her head fall back feeling the pleasure of his tongue playing against her skin.

'Oh Harris..' she gasped. She unbuttoned his black shirt and took it off, letting it fall on their feet before to unfasten his pants. He stopped and grabbed her hips before to take off her purple shirt. Harris unfastened her bra and smiled at her.

She'd never imagined she would've slept with Harris after what he'd done to her but she was happy it was happening again. She wanted to enjoy every single thing of that night and she knew he wanted too. No rush, just passion, the same way it's always been with him. She put her hands around her neck and kissed him passionately, their tongues started to exploring each other. Still kissing, he grabbed her in his arms, putting her legs around his waist. He walked over the bed and laid her down. Their bodies, one against the other, again. *It feels so good* she thought.

Harris broke the kiss to move his mouth on her breast and started to play with his tongue on her nipples. She'd forgotten how capable he was to turn her on, her whole body was trembling for the excitement. With his hand he slowly traced down her belly to her pants before to unbutton them and took them off. His fingers were wondering under her underpants, starting to play with her clit. It was already hard for her to control herself since he started to play with his tongue, but with his hand between her legs it became impossible for her not to moan, loudly. He moved his head to kiss her again. She put her arms on his back caressing it, feeling the warm of his body under her touch. When he took off his pants, he slowly slid inside her making her gasp between the kiss. He didn't make a move for a moment, he just started at her.

'I dreamt this moment since you walked in my office that day' he said breaking the kiss. 'You in my arms, once again'.

'I'm here now, Harris. I'm.. yours' she whispered without feeling any regret. She wanted him, she couldn't deny it, not anymore. In that moment she realized why she'd lied to Bobby about the kiss, she hadn't told him the truth cause she was feeling something for Harris. Feelings that she'd preferred to not admit, especially to herself, but being in that bed with him she couldn't pretend again. He smiled at her hearing those words before he started to thrust inside of her. She was amazed by how both of them silently agreed to take it slowly, he wanted to enjoy that moment as much as she did. Their bodies were moving as one, in a slow and romantic rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her face to kiss him. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer, feeling her breasts against his chest.

'Oh Annie..' he whispered between the thrusts. She gasped in his mouth for the pleasure of his pressure inside her. Thrust after thrust he started to move faster and faster. She grabbed herself around his body more tight to feel it fully. She moaned trying not to scream.

He slowly rose her and made her sit on his thighs. 'Oh..' she gasped surprised before to move her hands behind his head, then she wrapped her legs around his waist to not lose the body contact. He started to move her up and down, picking up the rhythm where they left it. She could feel his member growing inside her and she couldn't help but moan louder and louder at each thrust. She lowered her head and kissed him all over again. The mix of passion was driving her whole body crazy, the excitement was growing inside her. She was getting close to the edge and deep down she knew Harris was too. Both their bodies were about to explode, even if she wished it to last more she couldn't stop the infinite pleasure she was feeling and neither she wanted to. She knew it was wrong but it was too good to be denied. 'Oh Harris..' she gasped in his mouth, breaking the kiss. 'Don't stop!' she said arching her back. He grinned at her before he lowered his head against his chest and pressed his lips between her breasts. She felt her body explode when she reached the edge. Harris took a little longer to reach the full pleasure so he kept thrusting inside her until he was completely satisfied as she was. He started slowing down until he stopped as she rose her back and kissed him passionately. They just stayed there, in each other's arms, kissing over and over. When she eventually broke the kiss, he laid her down and softly pulled out of her. He was over her and her hands were caressing his arms. He stared in her eyes at the moonlight.

'What?' she asked smiling, trying to not look embarrassed.

'Nothing, I just wanted to memorize this moment as best as I can' he whispered lowering his head to kiss her. It was a soft and delicate kiss, the perfect ending for what had just happened. Then he started to give her sweet little kisses all over her cheek before to continue on her neck. She laughed spontaneously, grabbing his head and moved back in front of her. They stared in each other eyes for moment, without saying anything before she kissed him again. She didn't know what pushed her to do that, she just knew she couldn't resist to his lips. Their tongues started dancing in each other's mouth.

'Annieee..' he said when he eventually broke the kiss, 'We wouldn't be able to stop if we continue like this.  
>'I know I know' she said with a sad tone but joking. Harris laid next to her before to cover both of them with the blankets. She crouched against his chest as he hold his arms around her shoulder, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>'Annie, I know you're regretting what happened..' he held her hand, 'I understand it. When you pushed me back after that kiss, I should've just left you but you know what? I couldn't' he said.<p>

'Harris, don't.. please' she said moving away her look.  
>'I know you don't wanna hear it but I love you. I always have' he said as he softly moved his fingers under her chin and made her turn to him. 'I didn't mean to cause more troubles but what happened last night was something I was wishing for since the moment we broke apart so many years ago. I know you care about me, maybe not like when we fell in love but you do!'.<br>'It was a mistake, Harris' she said with a broken voice. A tear dropped down her face. 'Bobby barely forgave me when he found out about Emma, he still needs time to forgive me for that kiss..'  
>'A kiss I gave you' he interrupted her rising his voice to take the blame for it.<br>'It doesn't matter, I lied to him. That's what I keep doing!'. She took a deep breath trying to not break in pieces in front of him. 'And this?' she said watching the bed, 'He will never forgive me'. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down. The silence filled the room. None of them knew what to say. They both knew that Bobby would've never forgiven her for that if he'd found out.  
>'Nothing of this ever happened, I'll forget about last night if that's what you want. Bobby will never find it but please..' he grabbed both her hands, 'think about it. He's not..' he said then suddenly stopped.<br>'What?'. He moved away his look so she couldn't see his look. 'Harris, what were you about to say?'.  
>'He's always been honest with you?' he asked, taking her by surprise.<p>

'Y-yeah.. why?'. She had no idea of what he was trying to tell her. He didn't say a word. 'Harris! If you know something.. and if you really love me the way you say you do.. then you'd tell me'.  
>He slowly turned to her and watched her in the eyes for a moment, silently. 'I'm just saying that he's not the good guy you think he is' he whispered breaking the silence.<p>

'Harris, please.. what are you talking about?'.  
>'You know that Cliff was behind that rig explosion, right?' he asked. She just nodded her head. 'Well, I was working with him on that' he admitted.<br>'You what?' she said shocked taking way her hand. She couldn't believe it. She was on the rig that day, all her family was, and they just blew it up.  
>'We wanted to take down the Ewings but I had no idea people would've been on the rig, you have to believe me, Annie' he said with a sincere tone.<p>

'I could've died, my entire family could have..' she stood up and walked away, then she turned to him, 'We barely survived but Pamela lost her babies, Christopher's children' she rose her voice as the anger was growing inside her.  
>'I know and I'm sorry' he said reaching her in the middle of the room. 'That's why when I found out you were there I called myself out. I don't wanna do anything with that man anymore' he said, moving his hands on her arms. 'What I told you in the hospital was true, I was glad you were okay. Even if you hated..' he stopped to correct himself, '..hate me, I can't bare losing you'.<p>

She looked straight in his eyes. She didn't know why or how but she believed him. There was still something she needed to ask, so she said: 'Why are you telling me this now?'.  
>''Because..' he started before her phone started ringing and stopped him. She turned around, wondering where she'd left it then she saw it on the bedside table.<br>'I'm sorry' she whispered walking over it. When she took her phone she turned to Harris.  
>'It's him, isn't he?' he was taking a step toward her. She didn't need to answer to that question, he read it on her face. 'Annie, don't..' he said trying to stop her, but in vain.<br>'Hello?'.

'Ann. It's me, Bobby'. The sound of his voice was opening the wound on her heart, the same one Harris healed the night before. 'Hope I didn't wake you up'. He still cared about her, she knew it.  
>'No, I was awake. What's up?'.<br>'It's about Drew..' he said taking a pause. She was getting scared. 'He's dead'.  
>'W-what?' she asked, incredulous.<br>'They found his body where his father died. They think he committed a suicide' he said.  
>'Oh my god' she said bringing her hand on her mouth. She knew Drew was the one who created the bomb that blew up the rig and he'd run away from the State.<br>'I just wanted to let you know'. The tone of his voice was so cold that she barely recognized it.  
>'I will be there as soon as possible' she said closing the call. She put her phone on the bed and walked over her suitcase. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and an easy black shirt. She walked back to the bed and started dressing up.<p>

'What happened?' Harris asked reaching her. For a moment she completely ignore the fact that he was still there.

'Drew.. Carmen's son, his dead' she said putting on her black boots. He stayed in silence watching at her.

'I have to tell to Emma' he finally said.

'No!' she shouted standing up and watching straight in his eyes. 'You shouldn't know this. You're not supposed to be here'. He realized she was right so he just nodded his head.

'I'm gonna bring her to Southfork with an excuse then. She deserves to know'.

'Okay and..'

'I know, Annie. No words about what happened' he said before she had the chance to finish her sentence. She got closer to him and slowly moved her hand on his cheek. She didn't need to say anything, the way they looked at each other meant every single unspoken words. That simple gesture was her way to thank him for how he'd made her feel loved again.

When she let his hand fall down she walked over the chair and grabber her brown coat before to walk over the door with her handbag in her hand. He was walking behind her, so when she got to the door she turned to him.

'I don't wanna ruin what happened but please…' he held her hand, '..remember what I told you' he said with a broken voice. She silently nodded her head before to turn around and walked away leaving him in her hotel room.


End file.
